Noche de Tormenta
by Eldaya
Summary: Hanakimi no Kimitachi E:


Noche de Tormenta

Las palabras de Sano martilleaban su cabeza y su corazón. Le veía ahí, estirado en su cama, ofreciendole compartir su lecho, y su mente embotada sólo le ofrecía una intermitente señal de alarma.

"Dios mío!!!... Qué... ¿Qué hago?" - se preguntaba Mizuki, observandolo con rubor. "¿Y si me descubre? ¡¡Esto es realmente peligroso!!... Aunque..."

Sus pensamientos se borraron de un plumazo, al cruzar su mirada con la del chico.

Tenía unos ojazos profundos, misteriosos, que parecían desnudar su alma. Sintió temor ante esa mirada, casi asegurando que él era capaz de leer sus pensamientos, y aún así siguió hipnotizada con el brillo de esos ojos...

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, y se estiró lo más lejos que pudo de Sano, que la sorprendió con un abrazo.

La arrebujó entre las sábanas, y ella pudo sentir su aroma y su calidez.

El corazón le dió un vuelco. Adoraba sentirle tan cerca, pero temía muchísimo el que la descubriera, y sentía que en cualquier momento podía hacer alguna estupidez. Tener tan cerca a la persona a la que más amaba y no poder siquiera mostrar su feminidad la dejaba exhausta, y la rompía enteramente. Deseaba tenerle entre sus brazos, besarle y acariciarle, pero... era un sueño imposible...

Mantuvo su cuerpo rígido, casi sin atreverse a respirar, con los ojos abiertos como platos y observandolo con la cabeza gacha...

Y le vió durmiendo profundamente. Le pareció un angel, con la serenidad reflejada en el rostro y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, con el pelo cayendole sobre la cara, contrastando con su piel pálida. Se mordió los labios, sintiendo una punzada de deseo. Tuvo el impulso de besar aquellos jugosos y rosados labios, y sentir la suave calidez de su piel, pero respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse.

Lentamente cerró los ojos, conservando en su retina la imagen del chico que la hacía suspirar y por el cual había sido capaz de cruzar un oceano, y el mundo.

Sano se despertó de un sueño agitado. Estaba nervioso por tenerla tan cerca, y no sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Intentaba no prestar mucha atención a sus instintos, porque de lo contrario no estaba seguro de lo que podía llegar a hacer. Seguramente se había precipitado al ofrecerle un lugar a su lado, pero era muy feliz al sentirla a pocos centímetros. Despues de todo, no podía dejarla sola, no quería verla triste y abatida, y aunque no pudiera estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas, haría todo lo posible porque no se sintiera en soledad.

Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos, y a los pocos segundos un relámpago iluminó con su tenue luz la habitación.

Sano se la quedó mirando, embelesado.

Era preciosa, y parecía tan frágil en ese momento que sentía la necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos tan fuerte como pudiera, como si pudiera absorver así su cuerpo y llevarla muy dentro de sí...

Levantó su mano ligeramente, acercandola al rostro de la chica, que seguía durmiendo tan profundamente como un niño. La acarició suavemente, delineando con un dedo las curvas de sus mejillas y sus labios, y se vió atrapado en la fragancia que ella desprendía.

Sentía unas cosquillitas en su interior, que se acentuaban cada vez más, a medida que se acercaba a ella.

Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de Mizuki, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? se preguntaba.

Tal vez era porque sus instintos le jugaban una mala pasada; porque ella era una mujer al fin y al cabo, aunque los dos se esforzaran por no hablar sobre ello y disimular lo que cada uno sabía...

Pero... el caso era que cada vez que la veía con otro un resorte en su interior se disparaba e iba corriendo a arrebatarla de esos brazos, y siempre conseguía llevarsela consigo. de igual manera actuaba cuando intuía que estaba en peligro, actuando casi como un loco. Y cuando no la tenía a su lado, sentía un agujero en su estómago, un frío glacial que lo invadía completamente...

La respiración acompasada de la chica le decía que seguía durmiendo ajena a todos aquellos pensamientos contradictorios.

Una fina lluvia empezó a caer en el exterior, empañando los cristales y dibujando surcos, y una suave brisa se infiltraba por la abertura de una ventana a medio cerrar, llenando la estancia con su característico olor.

Sano acercó sus labios a los de Mizuki, dándole un suave beso, que hizo que sintiera cómo una descarga eléctrica atravesaba su espina dorsal. Respiraba agitadamente, alejandose totalmente de la imagen de chico serio y callado que siempre veían los demás.

Ella se removió, apartandose las sábanas de un manotazo.

El calor había hecho que el pijama que llevaba se pegara a su piel, dibujando su cuerpo a media luz, y Sano lo resiguió con sus oscuros ojos.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, y en la garganta se le hizo un nudo, secandosele la boca. Sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero la tenía tan cerca que no lo podía aguantar por más tiempo.

Maldijo el tener la mente llena de preocupaciones. Había seguido un camino que lo había llevado hasta un callejón sin salida y ahora sólo había un final para aquella situación.

Ella medio despertó al notar un movimiento a su lado. Había tenido un bonito sueño, en el que Sano la besaba dulcemente. Su cara empezó a bullir a medida que iba despertandose y recordaba ese momento.

Era lo que más deseaba, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, incluso dudaba de que algún día sucediera.

Entreabrió los ojos lentamente, entornandolos, a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la frente para quitarse las perlas de sudor.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se asustó, quedandose por un momento sin respiración.

Sano la estaba observando con los ojos risueños y una sonrisa complacida, que la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

-¡¡Vaya!!... Te... ¿Te has despertado? ¿No te he dejado dormir?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sano hizo un leve gesto negativo, quitandole importancia al asunto, y solo susurró..

- Hace demasiado calor...

Hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pasando por encima de ella con un movimiento grácil, pero justo cuando sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, separó en seco, mirandola sin pestañear.

Mizuki lo miraba sin pestañear, siendo consciente de que su cuerpo y su cara ardían intensamente, esperando con impaciencia y miedo el siguiente movimiento.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, y los truenos cada vez eran más estruendosos. Los relámpagos iluminaban con una tenue luz la habitación, y las sombras, que se alargaban por las paredes, asemejaban grandes garras que se cernían sobre ellos dos.

Sano, sin mediar palabra y con las mejillas algo encarnadas, se acercó a ella lentamente, confundiendo sus respiraciones, mirandola amorosamente a los ojos.

Sus labios se rozaron, y ella se estremeció. La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba asustada, pero no deseaba que se acabara. Flotaba como en un sueño, pero era todo real, y su mente dejó las preocupaciones y la culpa a un lado para sentirle solo a él, que seguía con sus labios los suyos.

Ella asía con fuerza el colchón, como si fuera a ser engullida por unas fuerzas invisibles en cualquier momento.

El viento empezó a soplar con más fuerza a medida que arreciaba la lluvia, y la ventana, entreabierta, crujía al entrechocar contra los goznes, marcando un ritmo acompasado. Asimismo, la brisa entraba con fuerza en la habitación, lamiendo sus cuerpos acalorados, consiguiendo que el calor abrasador que exhudaban no les mordiera extenuandoles.

Mizuki temblaba, ahogando gemidos mientras Sano la cubría de besos.

Ya le daba igual cualquier cosa, incluso deseaba librarse de la barrera que la separaba de su real cuerpo, y poderse mostrar tal y como era, y, aunque aún sentía algo de miedo, era más fuerte el deseo de amarle. Separó sus dedos de la sábana, y rodeó con sus brazos a su amor, mientras él se apretaba contra ella, fundiendo sus labios en un beso cálido y tierno, que al poco se tornó sensual y libidinoso.

Lo abrazó con fuerza inusitada, con sus delgados brazos, intentando abarcar la ancha espalda de Sano, que evidenciaba su figura de hombre desarrollado, lo cual hizo que unos pensamientos lujuriosos la sobrellevaran, imaginando cómo la repasaba con su lengua, mordisqueandola suavemente... Se sorprendía de las imagenes que veía tan nítidamente en su mente, y se avergonzaba por pensar en ello, esa no era la imagen de una virgen, recatada y temblorosa... Pero su mente viajaba al compás de sus latidos desesperados, ofuscando toda razón.

Sano acariciaba su cuerpo con ternura, suavemente, redibujando sus curvas, y dirigiendose tentativamente hacia su pecho, que se agitaba al compás de su respiracion agitada. Su mano se coló sigilosamente por debajo de la camisola, y Sano se puso en tensión, sabiendo que se acercaba cada vez más a aquello que Mizuki guardaba celosamente. Mizuki seguía asustada, pero estaba segura de que nada podía ir mal, así que le asió la mano y la llevó hasta la cremallera que encorsetaba su pecho.

Sano paró en seco, mirandola con ojos interrogantes.

No estaba muy seguro de atreverse a hacer lo que hacía demasiado deseaba, temía que Mizuki no estuviera preparada y que en realidad la estuviera dañando... pero se percató de que la mirada de la chica lo decía todo, así que le levantó con cuidado la camisola y se la quitó, dejando al descubierto su pálido y delgado cuerpo. Parecía tan frágil que temía romperla en trocitos....

Mordió la cremallera del corsé que la apretaba y la fué bajando muy lentamente, consciente de la sensualidad que aquello despertaba en ambos. Mientras, sus manos, habilidosas, acabaron con el trabajo, y consiguió sacarle el corsé, arrojandolo al suelo. Mizuki respiró hondamente, acariciandose el dolorido pecho, y él se quedó observandola, casi sin poderlo creer. Era tan hermosa, que pensaba que todo era un sueño.

Lánguidamente acercó sus dedos a sus pechos turgentes y suaves, que eran más grandes de lo que pensaba. Realmente el corsé había hecho un gran trabajo de camuflaje, pero Mizuki debía haber sufrido mucho, pensó, y se entristeció por haber sido la causa de aquello.

Zambulló su cara entre sus pèchos, lamiendolos y besandolos, y arrancando gemidos de placer de Mizuki, que gimoteaba mientras se mordía un dedo. Y aquello a Sano le calentó aún más, así que siguió lamiendo su cuerpo tembloroso. Sus pechos, su vientre, sus muslos... cada vez se acercaba un poco más a su bajo vientre, pero sin hacer nada, y ella cada vez se asustaba un poquito más, protegiendose instintivamente, a lo que Sano sólo podía sonreír.

Recorrió sus cuerpo hasta que llegó otra vez a sus labios, y, mientras la besaba apasionadamente, y era correspondido de igual forma, se sacó como pudo la camisa del pijama, que se le había pegado al cuerpo. Mizuki le ayudó a trompicones, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, y después, en un arrebato de valentía, dirigió sus manos hacia el pantalón de Sano, que se puso en tensión. Ella lo acarició con ganas, y le agarró las posaderas, atrayendola hacia sí mientras se retorcía bajo el peso del hombre, que la respondió con más besos. De un rapido gesto se zafó de sus pantalones, quedandose solo en ropa interior muy sugerente, que se le pegaba como una segunda piel.

Mizuki seguía apretandose contra Sano, como queriendose fundir con su cuerpo, y enseguida notó el miembro del chico, que estaba realmente duro. Sabía que era así como sucedía, pero se asustó repentinamente de aquello, y el temblor de su cuerpo se acentuó cuando Sano se despojó de aquella ligera prenda de ropa y se disponía a hacer lo mismo con ella, que ya se había quitado los pantalones que tanto la molestaban.

El chico era consciente del miedo que se reflejaba en el rostro de Mizuki, y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce mientras le susurraba al oído palabras cariñosas que hacían que poco a poco se relajara...

-"Mi amor.. no temas, no te voy a hacer daño... Te amo, mi vida, sólo quiero estar contigo. Sólo pienso en tí, desde que te conocí eres lo más preciado para mi corazón, y deseo estar a tu lado con todas mis fuerzas... Te amo..."-

Mizuki sollozó feliz al oír esas palabras, que creía imposible oír jamás, y apresando esa cara angulosa entre sus pequeñas manos, le besó frenéticamente, mientras él se preparaba para entrar en ella.

Poco a poco, y sin dejar de mirarla, fué adentrandose entre sus muslos, hasta llegar a aquel sitio prohibido y tan dulce, y sin dejar de mirarla, avanzó muy suavemente, mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Ya estaba hecho. Ya eran uno solo, y se sentían realmente bien... Se abrazaron intensamente, y estuvieron así un cierto tiempo, hasta que sus cuerpos ardientes reaccionaron por sí solos, agitandose. Mizuki se revolvía bajo el cuerpo de Sano, mientras éste se movía suave y acompasadamente, escuchando con atención los gemidos de Mizuki, que se había olvidado por completo de que en las habitaciones colindantes sólo habían chicos... y que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento...

Sus cuerpos resbalaban por el sudor, y eso les excitaba mucho más, la temperatura de su cuerpo cada vez era mayor, y seguían mirandose a los ojos mientras disfrutaban de ese placer.

Sano se movía suavemente, sin dejar de observar a Mizuki, que lo apretaba entre sus piernas.

El pelo le caía lacio sobre los ojos y sobre la cara de Mizuki, que se dedicaba a ensortijarse los dedos con mechones de ese pelo.

El cuerpo no obedecía a la conciencia, dirigía sólo la partitura del deseo, y los amantes se perdieron entre sus sueños. La piel ardía, y resbalaba con el sudor que sus cuerpos desprendían. Sano cogió de las muñecas a Mizuki; dejandola indefensa, moviendose cada vez más deprisa, mientras mordisqueaba los rojos labios de la chica, que ahogaba sus gemidos apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Sus cuerpos estaban experimentando sensacioes nuevas e intensas, y gozaban de aquel descubrimiento con una mezcla de miedo y satisfacción; en su interior algo les estaba sucumbiendo.

Unas intensas cosquillas les recorrían a medida que se balanceaban, dejandoles casi sin respiracion. Sano entrelazó una mano a la de Mizuki, mientras que con la otra la rodeaba por la espalda, atrayendola hacia sí.

Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más convulsos, y ella respiraba agitada, con los ojos entrecerrados y llororos; una intensa explosión de placer recorrió sus jóvenes cuerpos, arrancandoles sollozos y gemidos. Ella se mordió los labios para no gritar, gimiendo como un cachorrillo, y él dejó escapar un gemido que le puso la carne de gallina...

Tras aquello, se abrazaron y cubrieron de besos, intentando recuperar su respiracion normal, olisqueando el aire impregnado del olor a tierra y hierba mojada, y el uno en brazos del otro se durmieron, estrechando sus cuerpos desesperadamente, como si todo fuera a desaperecer cuando se despertaran de su sueño..


End file.
